The Prince of Paopus
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: It is said that when two people share one of those adorable and lucious paopu fruits, their love will be everlasting. Well what happens if you accidently eat one with two different people? /Namixas/3shot/
1. Three's A Crowd

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story that I thought up randomly one day and decided to write. It's a little out of season, but whatever.

By the way, this is probably only going to be a few chapters. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but it was too long, so it'll probably be either a two-shot or a three-shot. I don't know yet. You never know, though, if this story is popular it might even be longer.

So yeah, enjoy! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story! So don't sue me!

&SCENEBREAK&

**The Prince of Paopus**

**(three's a crowd)**

&SCENEBREAK&

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_

Roxas sighed for about the tenth time that morning. He really did NOT like Christmas season. Why? Because he never knew what to get for his friends. Plus, he found Christmas carols to be extremely annoying. Currently, the thirteenth member of the Organization was sitting on the couch in the living room of the castle, staring blankly at the TV.

"Hey, Roxy! Why the long face?" Roxas was pulled back to reality by the startling and loud voice.

"None of your business, Demyx. And don't call me Roxy," he said coldly, not even turning to look at his companion.

"Jeez, no need to snap. I was just wondering. Anyway, it looks like you could use some help picking out gifts." The Melodious Nocturne smirked as he saw Roxas twitch at the word "gifts".

"Lucky for you, Roxy-poo," Demyx laughed, "I know just the thing."

Roxas turned to face number IX. "And that would be?" He was curious now.

"Paopu fruits," Demyx stated.

"Paopu….fruits?"

&SCENEBREAK&

It was Christmas morning, and Xemnas had called a group meeting for gift exchange. He liked to keep things traditional.

Everyone was especially lively for six o'clock in the morning. Well, everyone but Roxas. He arrived at the meeting ten minutes late, bag of gifts in hand. He groggily made his way to the white chair with the number "XIII" engraved into it.

"'Bout time, Roxas."

"Shut it, Axel."

Axel frowned as he was verbally shot-down by his best friend. _Someone_ was cranky today.

"Okay. We're all here," Xemnas began, cutting off the obviously-in-a-bad-mood Roxas before things could get worse. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" he said cheerfully, attempting to lift some spirits.

"Why are we even celebrating Christmas?" The superior shot a nasty look at the speaker, who happened to be a very pissed-off looking Larxene. However, she ignored the glare and continued none-the-less. "I mean, you know we're not technically alive, right?"

"Shut up, Larxene. Let's just open gifts now," Axel said. He earned a death glare from the Savage Nymph for that comment. "My my, isn't this a happy morning," he added under his breath.

The group dispersed and friends began handing fits to one another. Roxas searched the room, looking for a particular blonde.

"Looking for Naminé?" Axel smirked as he approached the embarrassed looking teen. "Don't worry, dude. She'll like anything you give her."

Roxas tried to hide his blushing face, but failed. "Where is she?" he asked hopefully. Axel only shrugged.

Another sigh. "Oh, here Axel. This is for you." The disgruntled Roxas reached into his bag and pulled out something. A yellow, star-shaped something that looked an awful lot like….

"A paopu fruit?" Axel threw his head back and started laughing. Roxas was confused, but just shrugged. That's Axel for you.

"Are you kidding, Rox?" he was now wiping tears from his eyes.

"No? Yes? Uh…I donno," The Key of Destiny said with uncertainty. Axel finally regained his composure and looked down at the painfully yellow fruit.

He smiled. "Okay, I'll humor you. I don't believe in the legend anyway. Let's see what happens," he took a huge bit out of the paopu. "Mmm, good."

Axel gave the remaining bit to Roxas. "Eat it," he demanded.

Roxas was hesitant. There was something up with this fruit. Legend? What was Axel talking about? Maybe he shouldn't….

…and then the paopu fruit was shoved into his mouth. So much for decisions.

"Whu wad at foh?" Roxas struggled to chew and swallow the delicious fruit.

"Ahahaha!" Axel laughed. "Your face! Now _that's_ priceless," he said, still laughing. Roxas frowned. _So_ not in the mood. Anyway, he still needed to give his gift to Naminé.

Naminé! The only thing he had for her was a paopu (thanks to Demyx)…but after Axel's reaction, he wasn't sure that was the best thing to do. But…if he didn't give it to her, she wouldn't get a gift from him! And then she'd NEVER like him as more than a friend. Well, paopu it is then…

"Roxas!" his heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice from behind him. Axel smiled and pat his buddy on the back, then left to flirt with Larxene. Roxas whirled around and saw a happy looking Naminé approaching him.

"Naminé," he said.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" the blonde smiled warmly as she gave him a box. It was wrapped in paper with little snowmen on it.

"Oh, thanks! You didn't have to," he said. Naminé blushed.

"Open it," she said. He did as she told him to, and smiled hugely when he saw the box's contents.

"Wow, thanks Naminé! This is great," he said enthusiastically, eyeing his new skateboard. "Oh, that reminds me. Uh, here." He handed her the cute star-shaped fruit.

….and she gasped.

With happiness, Roxas hoped. He didn't need a replay of earlier.

"Oh, Roxas! Thanks!" she smiled brightly at him, and he smiled back (although he was a little confused).

He watched Naminé blush as she took a bite of the soft delicacy. Figuring that there was nothing wrong this time, Roxas took a bite, too.

&SCENEBREAK&

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas had confronted the music-crazy water boy late that day to ask him about the whole paopu situation.

"Yeah?"

"You know those paopu fruits you gave me?" Roxas asked. Demyx's eyes grew wide and he gulped. Now number XIII _knew_ that he was up to something. Or at least had been.

"Well, I think that you forgot to tell me something important." Roxas had to hold in a laugh when he saw how frightened Demyx looked.

"You….you found out about the legend, huh?" he said uneasily.

"Yeah. Except I don't know what the legend is." Roxas sighed (again). "That is why you're going to tell me." Demyx nodded vigorously. Boy, he was easy to convince. Roxas had to admit he was a little surprised.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you…but promise you won't kill me when I'm done, k?" Demyx said hopefully, receiving a smirk from Roxas.

"That depends. No promises," he said.

And so Demyx told Roxas about the paopu fruits. And when he was finished, all Roxas could say was,

"…well shit."

&SCENEBREAK&

A/N: There you have it! Chapter one. Hope you liked it! Review? Pleeeassee? You know you want to!!

-Kyllex


	2. Rude Explanations

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is later than I said it was going to be, I kinda forgot about it. xD Well, enough talking, here you go! (By the way, this story is going to be a three-shot. So next chapter is the last one.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

&SCENEBREAK&

**The Prince of Paopus**

**(rude explanations)**

&SCENEBREAK&

Demyx laughed out loud when the blonde boy was done retelling the day's events. Of course, this didn't help Roxas' already gloomy mood one bit.

"Okay, Demyx. It wasn't that funny. Now shut up and tell me how to fix this mess!" Roxas fumed. This day was not getting any better. Demyx wiped the forming tears from his eyes and let out one more stifled chuckle before obliging to the younger teen's demands.

"I still can't believe that Axel _actually_ ate it," Demyx said. You could tell that he was having a hard time trying not to laugh more. One look at Roxas' cold stare, however, changed that. "Okay, okay. I'm done. But really, I don't know how to fix it."

"Well think! You got me into this mess, now you're getting me out!" Roxas shouted. A little too loudly, apparently, because only moments afterwards, an all-too-familiar redhead walked into the room.

"What's with all the noise?" Axel asked as he took a seat next to his two buddies.

"Nothing,"

"Roxy is being mean to me!"

Roxas and Demyx had both spoken at the same time, leaving Axel very confused. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Axel cracked a smile.

"Aww. Did little Demy and little Roxy get into a fight?" he asked, using his baby voice.

Roxas frowned. "No. Demyx is just being an idiot, as usual. Nothing new."

"Hey!" Demyx shouted. However, he failed to come up with a brilliant comeback. Or any comeback at all, really.

Axel laughed. "So. Really, what were you yelling about? It's Christmas. You're not supposed to yell at people," he said.

"Roxas is mad at me," Demyx stated, his lips forming into a pout as he put on the "innocent little kid" act. Of course, it didn't work.

"No. Really?" Axel scoffed. "I hadn't noticed," Demyx didn't miss the sarcasm that coated his voice. Which was good, because he'd been known to do that before.

"Whatever," Roxas said; rolling his eyes at the other two. "Look, Axel. Let me explain about the paopu thing, alright?" Axel stared at his best friend blankly for a few moments before figuring out what he was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, that. What was that all about anyway?"

"Well, _somebody_-" Roxas shot a death glare at a certain friend of his, "told me to give you a paopu for Christmas. I mean, I didn't know about the legend," he explained. Demyx nodded vigorously in the background while Axel just listened with amusement.

"Ha! Okay. That makes sense. And that's why you're mad at Demyx, right?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Wait – you didn't know about the Legend of the Paopu fruit? What kind of weirdo are you?" the redhead asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, really. I was surprised myself. I totally didn't think my plan would actually work," Demyx added. Roxas just disregarded that last comment.

"Whatever, you guys," he said. And then a thought struck him – Naminé! Oh man, what did she think about the paopu he'd given her? She seemed happy, so does that mean she liked him back? "Uh, guys?" He needed some advice on this.

"What?" Demyx and Axel replied simultaneously.

"Well, um, Naminé…" Roxas was absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. It was something he did when he was nervous.

Axel's face was immediately lit up with a huge grin. "Oh, so you gave one to her too, huh? Don't worry. I bet she loved it. What'd she say when you gave it to her?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She looked surprised, but then she smiled at me and said thanks. Do you think that means she likes me?" he asked.

"Um, duh?" Demyx said, looking at the younger boy like he was crazy. Axel hit him over the top of his head.

"Yeah. She likes you. You mean you didn't know that already?" Roxas was blushing now. It was kind of embarrassing talking about Naminé with them. They were both so much older and more experienced with this kind of stuff than he was. Well, at least Axel was.

"No. I didn't know that."

"Well, it's damn obvious, so are you stupid or something?!" Demyx asked. He received another blow to the head for that.

Roxas chose to just ignore the two as they bickered over useless stuff. He was busy thinking about other things, like how Naminé liked him. And she knew that he liked her.

"Guys? I'm going to go talk to Naminé," he said.

"Good for you!"

"Go get her, tiger!"

"Umm…okay," Roxas said, thinking about how weird those two were as he left the room to find Naminé.

&SCENEBREAK&

"Naminé?" Roxas knocked on the bland, white door in front of him as he called her name. Only moments later, he heard the unlatching of locks, and the door opened; revealing the one girl Roxas wanted to talk to.

"Roxas?" she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hey," he said, stepping into the clean, white room. "Listen, I have to talk to you about something."

Naminé sat on her bed. "Okay, go ahead," she said. Roxas took a deep breath.

"Well, it's about the paopu thing from earlier." He saw Naminé blush at the mention of the yellow fruit. "Um, you see, it wasn't my idea to give it to you. Demyx told me to. I didn't know about the legend, and –"

"Huh?" Naminé was frowning now, her blue eyes watching his intently as they spoke.

"Er, sorry," he said, once again scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait," Naminé was speaking now. "So, you're telling me that you only gave me the paopu because Demyx told you to? Not because you…you know, like me?" she asked. Roxas could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Well, yeah, but –"

"You jerk!" Naminé gave him a sharp push that sent him staggering.

"What?" his eyes widened when he saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. "No, I – Naminé! That's not what I meant,"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" she stood now, her arms crossed. Roxas didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. Naminé took this opportunity to talk again. "I thought you liked me, Roxas. And I was happy, too, but then you had to go and ruin it," she said, her voice edged with anger and sadness.

"Wait, let me explain. I do like you. I just didn't know about the – ACK! What are you doing?" Roxas attempted to explain again, but was only interrupted by Naminé, who was attempting to push him out of her room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, continuing to push him.

"No, wait, Naminé, I – "

"Get out of my room!" she shouted, pushing him one last time until he was out of her room. And then she slammed the door in his face.

…_that didn't work out as planned, _Roxas thought.

&SCENEBREAK&

A/N: There you have it! Sorry it was short. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! And remember, next chapter is the last one. :D See you guys later!

-Kyllex


	3. Red Roses

A/N: OMG, what's this?! An update? Amazing! Get ready for some fluff, girl talk, flowers, and cutenesssss. :)

Last chapter, ladies and gentssss.

Disclaimer: you knowwww.

&SCENEBREAK&

**The Prince of Paopus**

**(red roses)**

&SCENEBREAK&

Roxas stood outside Naminé's door for almost ten minutes. He couldn't believe he'd messed up so badly. It was all Demyx's fault! If he'd told Roxas about the legend in the first place, maybe things would've gone differently. Sighing, the blonde turned and started walking down the hallway to his own bedroom. He didn't know what he would do, but he'd fix the situation. He had too. He just couldn't live with Naminé hating him like that.

Several plans formulated in his head as he made the long walk down the eerily quiet hallways, none of which sounded plausible. Roxas was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when he rammed straight into a certain pink-haired man.

"Aah! Marluxia!" Roxas shouted as he collided with the much taller, bigger, and older man.

"Hello Roxas. What's bothering you?" the Graceful Assassin asked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong!" Roxas said, just a little bit too loudly. Of course Marluxia noticed the panic in the younger boy's voice immediately, and guessed what the problem was without much thought.

"Girl troubles?" he asked. Roxas blushed immensely at the realization that pretty much everyone in the castle knew about his inability to keep a good relationship.

"Maybe," he muttered. Marluxia smiled, knowing that 'maybe' meant 'of course'.

"Flowers." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Huh?" Roxas was confused. Marluxia never really had made much sense before, and that wasn't changing now. He cocked his head to the side in a cute manner, only to realize that it was a stupid thing that he probably shouldn't have done if he wanted to preserve his masculinity.

Putting that thought aside, he decided to actually listen to what advice Marluxia might have.

"Girls love flowers. Trust me. Take it from someone who knows!" The older member said, tapping his head with his finger as he said this. Roxas considered what he'd just been told; ignoring that last part (he didn't need or_ want_ to know what that meant). And flowers? That could actually work. But what kind of flower did Naminé like?

As he was pondering what type of flowers to buy, and more importantly – how to give them to Naminé without being screamed at, Marluxia was smiling huger than ever. He'd actually been useful to someone today!

Both of them feeling considerably better about themselves then they had been a few moments ago, they parted ways – Roxas going to get some flowers, and Marluxia going to garden his.

&SCENEBREAK&

Naminé felt bad. She really shouldn't have yelled at Roxas like that, let alone push him out of her room completely. She knew he was still standing outside her door – she seriously contemplated letting him back in and apologizing – but that just wasn't going to happen.

She lay on her bed silently and listened to Roxas' footsteps fading away. She could hear faint voices in the hall; someone else had run into him and started conversation. Sighing, she sat up, convinced that Roxas hated her for all time now.

She didn't know what to do. She knew that she was supposed to be mad at him, but she couldn't bring herself to stay that way. Roxas was just so…Roxas. Naminé began to lose herself in fantasies of the two of them together when there was a loud knock at her door.

Jerking herself out of her daydreams, she made her way to the door, half expecting (and hoping) it to be Roxas. Of course it wasn't. A little disappointed, she looked up to see Larxene, the only other girl in the entire castle, standing in the doorway.

"Larxene?" Naminé had to admit, she was surprised. It wasn't very often that the oh-so-narcissistic princess came to have a girl-to-girl chat.

"Hey, Naminé, can I come in? Uh, please?" Larxene asked nervously. She seemed to be in a weird mood.

"Of course," the younger replied, stepping aside so that Larxene could come in. "What's up?"

"Well…this may seem weird that I'm coming to you for advice, but I know you and Roxas are all lovey-dovey, sooo…" she began. Naminé blushed, about to protest and mention the fight, but held back when she realized that Larxene was having guy problems. She almost laughed out loud, it was so funny.

"Axel?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh…yeah." Larxene sighed. "He just…he's constantly flirting with me, and just when I think he's going to ask me out, he goes and does something incredibly stupid to make me mad at him. I don't get it!"

Sighing in frustration, the older teen lay on Naminé's bed to let out some steam. Naminé watched in awe, she was really glad that she wasn't the only girl around. She'd just about die if that were the case.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling," Naminé responded, following Larxene's pattern and falling back onto some pillows.

"Did you and Roxas get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah. But it was pretty much my fault. I wish I could apologize to him, but I'm sure he hates me now…" she said, staring at the perfectly white ceiling.

"I doubt it. That boy's head over heels for you," Larxene said. Naminé blushed so brightly, the red was way too noticeable in the all-white room.

"Whatever," she murmured. "So what'd Axel do this time?"

"Absolutely nothing, that's what. I walked into the room and he was too immersed in his game of Halo to even notice me. GOD HE'S A JERK! I SHOULD JUST GO RIP HIS HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"No! Larxene, calm down!" Naminé laughed. "He's just stupid, that's all."

"You got that right."

&SCENEBREAK&

_Breath in, breath out._

Roxas knocked on Naminé's door; half hoping that she wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to do this. His heart racing, he nearly jumped when the door opened.

"R-Roxas?" Naminé peered out to the hallway, where the boy was standing, and holding a dozen fresh red roses. Blushing like she always did when saw him, she opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"Um, hey. I got you these," he said, giving her the beautiful flowers. Naminé beamed, how'd he know red roses were her absolute favorite?

"Thanks…" she said quietly. "But, why? I thought you hated me."

"What? I don't hate you, Naminé. I – I love you." He stuttered over the words, rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous. When Naminé didn't answer, he panicked and continued talking. "And um…I'm really sorry about what I said before, and I hope you'll forgive me…"

His ramble was interrupted by Naminé's giggle. "Don't worry, Roxas. I forgive you," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, I love you too."

When their lips met, the bland and white room was brought to life by the intense color of the red roses, the blush on their cheeks, and their sparkling blue eyes as they parted.

&SCENEBREAK*

A/N: Awww. THE ENDDD!

REVIEWWW!


End file.
